No Happy Endings
by ss6445
Summary: Truthfully I loved my life, until that day.But then again there were many days in my life that I wished never happened.Like when Sasukekun left...But this might be the one day that I wish I could change. sakusasu
1. no happy endings

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto **

* * *

_No Happy Endings_

_By: SS6445 _

* * *

Truthfully I loved my life, until that day. But then again there were many days in my life that I wished never happened. Like when Sasuke-kun left...But this might be the one day that I wish I could change. I was 15 and 9 months old. And my father told me I had to quite being a konoichi. I was shocked, to say the least. When I questioned why, the answer was I had to get ready for being an adult, and had to quit playing around, I got all I needed from being a konoichi, good self defense, and basic training. But one of the things I wanted in my life was my parents approval, and both wanted me to quit being a konoichi. So I complied, and with it died my dreams of rescuing Sasuke-kun from Sound, but that I suppose would have always remained a dream. And I could still be a great medic, or now I would be called a doctor. But once again I was let down. 

We moved to the other said of the village, to the more civilian side, to get away from all the shinobis. It seems as though my father has a great distain towards them, I don't know why he even let me be one in the first place, maybe it was my mother who convinced him. Who knows. I worked next door at a flower shop because the old lady, Kaede, who ran it was getting to old to run the shop by herself. Each day looking at the flowers I couldn't help but think of Ino, and her flower shop on the other side of town. Luckily Kaede was very understanding of my position, as her late husband was a shinobi years ago. And allowed me, when on deliveries to the ninja side of town, to loiter and talk to friends.

But once again all good things must end.

1 week before my 16th birthday, Naruto brought Sasuke-kun back home. I was so happy yet scared. I pretended to be sick that whole week, and for once I was grateful for my father's hatred towards ninjas, he shooed them all away. And Naruto practically tried to break into my house to see me, like 5 times a day for that whole week. Afterwards he told me that he got so desperate that he asked Tsunade-shishou to help him, and she said she couldn't do anything. Why? Because we are now civilians, and if the shinobis started to attack the civilians, that would create panic and chaos. We couldn't allow that to happen.

But in reality I was sick. I was sick to my stomach, I didn't know what to do, should I go try to see Sasuke-kun, would he call me pathetic for giving up. Would I be able to handle seeing him again? Did I still love him? And most importantly how would I be able to see his trial?

_I looked for her. Her pink hair in the crowd. I was waiting for her to suddenly appear from nowhere and jump me, crying telling me how she missed me, or even a well aimed punch. Even if she refused to acknowledge me, at least come see me as I "walked" more like dragged by the dobe in shame to the Hokage's office bruised and battered. She didn't. I then thought she was on a mission. No, that couldn't be right, she would have come with Naruto to rescue me…right? My pride wouldn't let me ask where she was, and for a while I thought she died, and I felt cold._

Some of my questions were answered by Kaede, she really became something like a grandmother to me. She told me to follow my heart, and go see the trial and she would cover for me. I quickly agreed and ran all the way to the courthouse, wearing a cap to hide my tell tale hair just in case. This way my father wouldn't know I came. But from all the way in the back I could see how he had gotten stronger, and if possible more beautiful. In the end he was allowed to be a konoha shinobi as long as he followed certain guidelines. Hearing that I was so happy, he got rid of Orochimaru, and killed Itachi. His goals were complete and he is alive, and for the most part forgiven. I couldn't be happier for him. With that I left, not wanting anyone to see me.

I'm like a ghost, I use to be there in that lifestyle. People still remember me, but I've in a sense died, and can now pass through unnoticed.

_Before my trial, Kakashi came to visit me. She still hasn't showed up. And he told me the truth. She is no longer a konoichi. Why? Her parents made her quit. And I couldn't help but think why? But for me the answer to that was unimportant, I will admit only to myself that I was glad she was still alive, even though it will be difficult if not impossible to see her now. And there was a small glimmer of hope I would see her in my trial, because I know that both shinobi and civilians are allowed. She never showed._

Ino and I kept in touch through the long months. We just kept seeing each other from the flower related things, and she would appear with her mother, and her mother would do all the chores for her shop, while Ino talked to me and I had to multi-task and try to do my work and catch up to the gossip. I knew that Ino hated being at these things, but I was grateful she was, she was one of the few people I got to keep in contact with. Actually only her and Naruto, but once in a while I would see Kakashi-sensei and he would simply nod his head and have his eye crinkled indicating he was smiling. And it seems as though everyone is pairing up. Ino is with Shikamaru, I knew it was going to happen, Naruto finally realized why Hinata kept fainting around him, that baka, Neji and TenTen supposedly have a secret relationship with each other. And Sasuke, he is seen with Ami a lot. She was my replacement on team 7. I have to admit she is very pretty, and comes from a semi-prominent clan, and slightly above average konoichi. And if Sasuke is happy then I am to.

_I don't know why I let her stay by me. She is even louder and more obnoxious then Sakura was. But if I really think about it, it's those eyes. They're green. Just like hers. Her personality doesn't match up, but it still has that happiness, more annoying but it's similar. Comfortable, familiar…I miss her. But I can't have her, so I suppose this is the next best thing. _

It's amazing how large Konoha is. For about a year I haven't seen him. Not even when I make deliveries. Until today. I saw a glimpse of him, at the other end of the street. He looks different but the same. The same because he still is wearing the same Uchiha crest, same haircut. Different a jounin's uniform, more mature looking, taller and had Ami clinging to one of his arms. Surprisingly he didn't seem that annoyed. I truly envy her. But what can I do. Nothing. Walking back to Kaede's shop I saw most of the couples: Neji and TenTen, Naruto and Hinata, of course Sasuke and Ami, finally Ino and Shikamaru. They all look so happy. I miss them. I really do, and sometimes when I see them like this I can't help but want to curl up into a ball and cry.

_I think today I saw her. She was a couple meters away. First I felt her chakra, it's still pretty strong considering she stopped being a konoichi…a year ago. That much time went by already…Ami she was squeezing my arm so hard it became numb after a few minutes, but her eyes are so much like Sakura's. I can get that angry at her. But all I saw of Sakura was a flash of pink. But I knew it was her. I can't forget about her. _

When I was 17 and a half I learned that my father was dying. And a 2 months before my 18th birthday he died. I was hoping before he died he would say he was proud of me. Instead he told me to make him proud and follow his dying wishes. And with that his life was extinguished. I offered to heal him multiple times, but he wouldn't allow me, and wouldn't allow me to heal my mother either. So she died when I could have helped her. I'm all alone now. But I need to make my parents proud; after all I gave up to many of my dreams not to. But already I have a bad feeling about it.

_I learned that Sakura's father died today. I can't help but feel a little happy, maybe she'll come back and be a part of team 7. Ami is just getting on my nerves and nostalgic green eyes or not I think I have to let her go. And maybe she'll be back. She'll come back to me. And finally I might be able to find some inner-peace. _

Of course. Only my father would do something like this. And I was hoping to be a ninja again to. I have an arranged marriage with someone outside of our village. He is some guy and he's the head or lord or I don't know and I don't really care. What matters is that my life is over, if I marry him then the hardest thing I'll have to do is walk around in those ridiculous kimonos all day. But I don't have to leave the village until I turn 18. So I have 2 months of freedom. I'll tell Tsunade not to tell anyone else and do easy missions or do work at the hospital before I go. This way I can at least relive part of my past dreams. Luckily I kept up some training and still read my medical scrolls. And I might even be able to talk to him again.

_Something is off. She is just working in the hospital, and on all the rookie 12…11. Why? I suppose the best way to go about this is to engage Naruto in a serious fight, get hospitalized and then I'll have my chance at talking to her. _

Surprisingly I didn't see Naruto for a while, actually I didn't see him till the end of my first month at the hospital because of some mission, and as soon as Naruto came back, Sasuke left. And not once did he come by at the hospital, well that I know of. But then again he is just like Kakashi, they both hate hospitals and have to be dragged here before they come on their own free will. But still Kakashi even came, not to get healed but to just say hello during my break.

I really need to tell everyone though. I need to let them know, I'm leaving.

My goodbye party was beautiful. Everyone was there except for Shino and Sasuke they were out on a long term mission. They are suppose to arrive home late tonight or early tomorrow. I don't want to be 18, but in a few hours I will. And in a couple of hours I will be meeting my new husband. How can you go to sleep while thinking of stuff like this? At least Naruto is going to escort me to my new home. That will be fun, one last adventure of Haruno Sakura.

The sunrise is beautiful, it's the last sunrise I'll see in Konoha. He came home last night while I was sitting by my window looking at the full moon, I saw him in his ANBU uniform. It's so sad. I haven't even spoken to him since the night he left Konoha. A part of me wishes as I walk through these gates that he will come to whisk me away so we can live happily ever after. Or at least to say goodbye since he wasn't here yesterday…I want to at least officially end things. Maybe that will give me some peace of mind, to know that my one sided love for him is coming to an end. But that would be too much to ask for. And even then I might fall in love with him all over again. I admit grudgingly I love him, and I always will, he is my prince in dark armor, who is too late in saving his princess. But at least mom, dad, you can be proud of your daughter. I am living the life you set up for me. Are you happy? Because I'm not. My story is over with no happy endings.

_I saw her walk away. She kept looking back at the sunrise. Or was she waiting for someone? Every time she looked back I wanted to run out and be her savior, but my pride wouldn't let me. I saw her walk away, and I did nothing to stop her from taking my heart with her. _

* * *

Author's note: 

yeah ive been meaning to post this up for a while but since ive been receiving so much love frm let me fall ive neglected this...but i really wanna put an epilogue to this...and actually i have part of it done cause i was gonna add it to this story but it just took away the effect of the story and made it to elaborate lol so vote i guess cause i want to add it but im debating cause i havent really thought of an ending but if you guys want it im sure i will be able to think of one lol!

Vote!!! Review!!


	2. Epilogue and Ch 1 Going

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto **

* * *

_No Happy Endings_

_By: SS6445 _

* * *

**Epilogue**

Naruto POV

I knew Sasuke was there when we were leaving the village. But he did nothing to stop us. He just sat there immobile watching us leave. I don't understand him, I know he likes Sakura, and because Ami reminds him of Sakura he allows her to stay by him. That bastard, once I come back to Konoha I know the first thing I'll do is beat him to a pulp.

For a while I debate on telling Sakura that Sasuke is watching us, but in the end I don't, it'll just break her heart knowing that he loves her but isn't doing anything about it. My two best friends, both with a tragic past filled with hurt, loneliness, despair, and lacking the love they need. They each deserve a happy ending…together. But this is life, not some fairy tale, and a happy ending isn't always an option.

* * *

_Sequel to No Happy Endings_

_By: SS6445 _

* * *

Sakura POV 

The way to my new home…new home. How strange that sounds. Konoha will always be the place where home is for me. So on my way to my new place of residency was quiet. Naruto and I just didn't know what to say to each other. He seemed troubled. My attempt to make him feel better I started to talk, more like ramble on anything and everything just to fill the awkward silence that was around us. It was never like this before, but then again I was never off to live and get married to a place unknown and a guy I never met before. He's probably going to be a fat lord who wants money, land, power, and a new pretty wife. Ugh. Life is so unfair. I'm sure my step father is just laughing at me from up there.

Ino POV

She left. I can't believe it. Her parents died. She could have stayed and become a ninja again. I know for a fact she was still practicing her medical jutsus. Afterall I was the one who helped supply many of the scrolls for her. She had a natural talent for it. Even though she could only practice in complete secrecy, she was a better medic than me. Who had Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-san as my mentors. But still she was able to surpass me. But then again, I was never trying to have my parents acceptance. My parents always supported me becoming a ninja or a civilian, either way they would love me, be a little disappointed if I didn't become a ninja, but nevertheless support my decision after the initial shock disappeared. She never had that. I just can hope for her sake that somebody will rescue her. Rescue her from the misery she has been dwelling in for the majority of her existence.

Naruto POV

It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. Let her go. Knowing that what lied behind that gate was going to be her new future as a the wife of a semi powerful lord. A life not being a ninja. A life without us. Without Konoha. Without Sasuke who loves her. I told her to write me. I know she won't until she is ready. But that might take years. Who knows when that will happen, there's a better chance that I will be sent on a mission by here and see her first before she sends me a letter. But knowing Tsunade-Ba-chan she'll purposely won't let us come by here for fear of that happening.

Sakura POV

It's right there. A few more steps to my new hom- new place of residency. With one last look at Naruto's face, of being a ninja, the last glimpse of Konoha, and of everything I once was. I walk foreword. Not knowing what lies before me, there is only uncertainty and hope. Hope for the best.

_She left. She…she left me. I-I-I don't know what to do. A small voice in the back of my mind tells me, while I still have time to chase her down. Run after what I should have. It's only been a day. I can still get her back. But another more cynical part of my mind tells me its all my fault. And I should just live the rest of my pathetic life in regret. And what ifs. That's all I can do. I never could protect my precious people. And yet another smaller part of my confused, more insane part of my mind tells me I still have a replacement. Ami. Like I said insane. With that I run. I run away. I run to her. I run. And I won't stop until I-_

Dear Naruto,

I know its been a very very very long time since we've last spoken to each other. Years actually. I know I said I would write sooner. But you know me. I just don't know where to begin. There's so much I want to tell you. But first things first. Over here things are…..different to say the least.

The house was huge for lack of a better word. Which in my mind solidified the image of this old, fat, wrinkly, smelly man. Who was self absorbed in his own image, wealth and power. To care that I will most likely detest everything he stands for. But I suppose it won't be to bad as long as he's really old, as in to old to be having sex and so old that he will die soon. So then I can go back….flee back to Konoha and live the rest of my life in peace. But oh how wrong I was.

* * *

**Authors note**: 

ok here is my sad attempt in an hour to clear a guilty conscience. and i finished writing this at 2 in the morning. for those wondering but ill post it once i wake up tmrw.

but i am looking for a beta.

**BETA NEEDED!!!!!!!**

if that didnt catch ur attention then idk what will

but thanks you for the reviews and

R and R


End file.
